Membuatmu Bahagia
by Himeji Mizuki
Summary: Naruto yang tak mengerti bagaimana membuat Hinata terkesan mencoba hal yang menjadi kebiasaannya di masa kanakkanak. /#NHFD8


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

* * *

Cerita Gak jelas, PlotLess, Alur Berantakan, Typo/MissTypo Berceceran, Amatiran dengan tak terhingga kurangnya.

* * *

Tak segalanya berjalan indah. Tapi aku sungguh bahagia dengan kehidupanku bersamanya. Pada akhirnya aku harus berakhir menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini, bukan dengan mereka yang kusayang. Impianku kini terasa membunuhku. Tak mudah, tak menakjubkan.

Terutama dimasa tenang ini. Ketika konflik sangatlah minim karena kerja keras dan dedikasi dari Hatake Kakashi yang sebelumnya menjabat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage. Dia menitik beratkan dengan kerjasama antar desa dan segala hal yang membuka akses untuk saling menguntungkan.

Tapi akibat focus Kakashi yang menempatkan disatu titik inilah, aku harus menangung banyak hal yang tak terselesaikan. Bahkan dari masa kepemimpinan Tsunade. Aku tak pernah menyangka mereka begitu ceroboh meninggalkan banyak hal untuk penerus mereka sendiri.

Entah itu bodoh atau terlalu malas. Entah itu ego atau aku memang lelucon mereka.

"Hei ! Naruto, ini sepertinya tumpukan sampah yang terakhir."

Yang memanggil namaku itu adalah Shikamaru yang seperti biasa tanpa antusiasme atau motivasi. Bahkan mencaci dokumen dengan mengatakan bahwa itu sampah. Aku mengerti bukan hanya aku yang ingin mengeluhkan hal ini.

"Terimakasih Shikamaru."

"(menggoyangkan tangan dengan malas)"

Shikamaru benar benar terlihat lelah rupanya.

"Kakashi itu… Dia membuka kerjasama kebanyak desa- bukan, bahkan seluruh desa tanpa berpikir lalu mundur dan membuat kita kerepotan. Sesekali aku ingin mengikatnya dengan tehnikku lalu memaksanya masuk ke lahar. Dan juga….."

Sementara Shika terus mengumpat, aku tersenyum mendengarkan sambil terus mengerjakan 150cm tumpukan dokumen terakhir malam ini. Shikamaru dan mungkin juga aku. Memiliki beban mental dan stress berat karena pekerjaan yang setiap hari lembur. Ini semua secara ajaib bahkan mengubah sifat Shikamaru secara drastis dalam tingkat extreme.

Detik jam dan umpatan Shikamaru jadi irama malam di kantor ini setiap hari. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang berada ditingkat jika tak seperti ini, itu akan aneh. Shikamaru benar benar jengkel dan menyatakan bahwa Tsunade dan Kakashi kurang becus. Bahkan dia mengatakan ini tanpa bosan. Meski begitu, dia tak pernah berani mengatakan langsung pada Tsunade, mengingat kekuatannya yang tak menumpul sama sekali, Shikamaru pasti khawatir tulang tulangnya yang berharga akan diremukkan oleh kekuatan sang Senju terakhir. Berbeda kasusnya denga Kakashi yang kehilangan [Sharingan], Shikamaru mampu menang one on one dengan ex-Hokage itu.

"Nih. Bersantailah sedikit, kau kelelahan."

Shikamaru sepertinya telah membuat kopi sambil terdiam dan meletakannya diatas mejaku diam diam, serta, tak lupa menyodorkan rokok langsung kemulutku dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik peninggalan Asuma.

"Terimakasih, Shika.."

Dengan "hm" Shikamaru menjawab dan duduk di depanku, tatapannya yang seperti kebingungan itu agak aneh. Apa dia memiliki masalah? Mungkin juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dia sendiri kesulitan untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku memilih menunggu dia bersuara sambil menghisap dalam rokokku dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang.

Terlalu lama bersama dengan dia membuatku memiliki kebiasaannya juga. Aku mengambil kopi hitamku yang Shikamaru buat untukku dan meminumnya perlahan.. Kopi yang Shika buat tak pernah terasa buruk. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang yang terlalu sering begadang.

"Apa, apa kau dan Hinata memiliki kualitas waktu bersama yang baik? Kau tau, aku dan Temari sedikit bertengkar soal ini. Dia menginginkan waktuku sedikit lebih banyak untuknya dan keluarga juga. Ini benar benar sulit."

Ahh, benar, baik aku dan Shikamaru memiliki masalah yang sama, seharusnya dia juga tau soal ini bukan? Aku tak jauh beda, bahkan lebih buruk. Sulit rasanya mendapat waktu dengan keluargaku sendiri. Aku benar benar merindukan mereka.

"Tidak, kau tau aku bahkan lebih buruk lagi."

Aku menjawab jujur, tak ada gunanya menutupi ini. Aku menyadari nada kesepian dan rasa bersalah dalam suaraku. Itu terjadi tanpa kendaliku. Sepertinya aku dan Shikamaru adalah pria yang gagal saat ini. Benar benar seperti kalah memalukan. Kalah dari segala komitmen ini.

"Libur kali ini, aku mungkin akan mengajak Temari dan Shikadai ke Kaze no Kuni. Ini adlah kesempatan langka. Aku benar benar ingin menyenangkan mereka."

Kata kata penuh antusiasme dari seorang yang hidup tanpa motivasi dengan nyala api dimata. Sungguh membuatku takjub. Yaahh… Memang kita berdua mendapat cuti tiga hari penuh. Buruknya adalah, ketika kesempatan langka ini datang, Hiashi-San dan Hanabi telah lebih dulu mengajak Boruto dan Himawari berlibur ke Yugakure. Aku sepenuhnya tak paham kenapa orang seserius Hiashi-San dengan semangat mengajak hanya Boruto dan Himawari.

"Itu bagus, Shikamaru, kau beruntung."

Shikamaru sepenuhnya mengerti jika aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata, sementara anak anakku telah dibajak mertuaku. Sungguh sengketa yang ironis. Aku belumlah tau apa yang bisa kulakukan. Aku ingon melakukan banyak hal untuk membuatnya senang. Jadi, aku akan serius memikirkannya.

Dan malam ini, Shikamaru dengan motivasi penuh akan liburan, membantuku dengan semangat sambil terus membicarakan banyak hal seperti biasanya. Hal yang membosankan pun, kupikir bisa menyenangkan ketika melakukannya dengan senang.

Waktu Berlalu…..

Aku dan Shikamaru sukses menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami. Setelah membereskan segalanya, Aku berinisiatif untuk memberikan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat teman hidupku, Hinata senang. Setelah mengelilingi seluruh Konoha, aku sadar….

Aku tak becus melakukan hal yang romantis

Dan berakhir berkontemplasi secara menyedihkan diatas patung Hokage. Kurama menyarankan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kubisa….

Tapi berakhir semakin parah…

Aku tak tau apa yang bisa membuat Hinata bahagia dari ku.

Hal terakhir yang bisa kupikirkan sepenuhnya konyol.

Menggunakan [Kage Bunshin] lalu buat mereka membungkusku sebagai kado, dan biarkan mereka memberikan aku sebagai kadonya.

Itu konyol !

Dan aku tak menyangka ide itu datang dari diriku sendiri.

Kurama benar….

Aku menyedihkan….

Aku memandangi Konoha dari atas sini sambil merenung dengan dalam….

Apa yang bisa kulakukan…

Apa yang bisa kulakukan…

Apa yang bisa kulakukan…

Ahh… aku tau, aku mengerti sekarang…..

Keesokan Harinya…

Warga Konoha geger !

Kejadian yang entah bagus atau buruk menimpa seluruh permukaan patung Hokage-Sama mereka. Di lain sisi itu membuat turis mendadak datang dengan jumlah tak tertangani hanya untuk selfie. Di lain sisi, itu patung Hokage bagaimana pun juga, namun keuntungannya membuat kehormatan mereka terlupakan sejenak.

Toh itu bukan hal yang melanggar. Jika kau melakukan vandalism, tentu itu akan jadi serius (gak serius amat sih) jadi ini tidaklah dianggap sebagai melanggar. Dengan adanya media informasi yang sekarang, berita tersebar keseluruh dunia… dan dengan kecepatan yang membuat dewa Hermes menangis dan ngompol,, segalanya berakhir begini.

~Sementara di kediaman Uzumaki~

Pagi hari, Hinata menjemur pakaian seperti biasanya, tugasnya agak ringan hari ini. Kedua anaknya berlibur bersama ayahnya –Hyuga Hiasi. Dan suami tercintanya tertidur pulas di hari pertama liburannya. Tapi ini bukan pagi yang damai. Konoha pagi ini begitu ramai. Wartawan pun meliput di segala tempat. Dan Hinata gak ngeh apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lebih tepat jika dibilang Hinata secara berlebihan, serius menjemur pakaian dan mengabaikan sekitarnya. Hinata berfikir setelah menjemur pakian, dia bisa memasak dan makan,, lalu bermanja dengan suaminya di momentum yang sangat langka ini.

Anak tak ada dirumah

Suami libur.

Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat pipi Hinata merona, dan jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme tak beraturan saking bahagia.

Pokoknya, focus saat ini adalah….

Selesaikan pekerjaan rumah sesegera mungkin dengan baik dan benar…. Lalu… ufufufu..

Hinata tertawa sendiri dan dengan riang melanjutkan pekerjaannya…

"Wah ! sepertinya Nanadaime, Uzumaki Naruto-Sama melakukan hal yang tak terduga !"

"…..!" Hinata terkejut ketika nama suaminya disebutkan. Namun dia memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan dan mendengar baik baik diantara suara berisik. Mungkin saja ada rumor aneh, atau apalah yang semacamnya.

"Perkiraanku, Naruto menggunakan Chakra Kyubi yang memiliki energy kehidupan lebih kuat dari chakra lain. Dan membuat semua bunga bunga itu tumbuh subur dan mekar dengan baik di cuaca seperti ini."

'Itu suara Uchiha-San !' Hinata mulai berfikir bahwa Sasuke sudah tak waras atau otaknya terkena radiasi [Bijuudama] oleh suaminya ketika latihan ringan. Orang seperti Uchiha-San mau diwawancara karena hal gajelas, itu sungguh ajaib. Begitulah pikir Hinata.

"haaaa.. ini tidak melanggar apapun, memang. Tapi tingkah anak itu memang ajaib dan tak terduga. Aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa…" dengan desahan pasrah di akhir, itu adalah suara dari Tsunade-Sama. Hinata yakin. Ada apa sih dengan Konoha pagi ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya? Hinata bertanya tanya dalam hati

"Aku masih ingat dulu Naruto suka sekali melakukan seni lukis dinding dan patung Hokage (Vandalisme)" Suara nenek tua itu membuat alis Hinata bergetar sedikit. Agak jengkel setiap ada yang menjelekkan suaminya. Apa apaan nenek gak jelas dari Konoha itu !

Meski penasaran, Hinata masih ingin untuk melanjutkan misinya hingga mendapatkan reward paling berharga.

Bermanja dengan suaminya.

"Selesai~~" Hinata mengatakannya dengan bersenandung dengan nada riang. Dan ketika dia berbalik. Dia akhirnya menyadari.

"…!"

Seluruh patung Hokage sepenuhnya tertutupi bunga Lily putih. Bunga Mawar merah membentuk hati sempurna, bunga Lavender membentuk nama "Naruto" didalam symbol hati. Dan bunga Matahari membentuk nama Hinata yang juga didalam symbol hati. Itu adalah ungkapan kekanakan yang dilakukan dengan epic. Dan yang melakukan tak mungkin selain suaminya.

Dengan prasaan bahagia, Hinata berlari dengan keanggunan menuju tempat Naruto.

Berisik sekali…

Aku masih lelah dan tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Pada akhirnya aku hanya tidur sebentar. Aku dan Kurama sudah memprediksi hal ini. Dunia yang damai dan info yang cepat di masa ini… Yah.. beginilah hasilnya.

Aku mengusap wajahku dan beranjak mengambil segelas air putih. Hinata selalu mengatakan bahwa hal ini bagus. Aku hanya menurutinya tanpa peduli. Ahh~ jika dipikir, sejak bersama Hinata, gaya Hidupku sepenuhnya berubah ke hal yang baik.

"Hm?" aku sepertinya mendengar langkah cepat? Ini khas suara langkah Hinata yang berlari. Aku yakin.

Saat aku baru berbalik, Hinata menubruk tubuhku dan langsung memelukku erat.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau tergesa?" aku menanyakan ini karena tergesagesa itu langka dari keseharian Hinata.

"Terimakasih…." Hinata mengucapkan ini dengan suara bergetar. Hmm… aku tak mengerti kenapa dia berterimakasih dan gagal paham saat dia memelukku semakin erat. Hinata terisak dengan suara lembut..

Eh…..

Eh!

Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk hingga dia menangis? Tunggu, tapi dia berterimakasih. Apa yang harus kulakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah….

"Tenanglah Hinata…." Menenangkan Hinata.

"Bagaimana, bagaimana aku bisa tenang !" suaranya semakin keras. Ini juga diluar kebiasaan. Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan aku berada dalam ingatannya dan menyelamatkan dia secara tak terduga? yang kusebutkan itu hanya ada di Novel Icha Icha Tactics.. jadi gak mungkin banget deh..

"Aku yang paling mencintaimu.. Bagaimana bisa aku tenang setelah kau melakukan sesuatu yang besar untukku!"

Aku mengerti. Apa yang dia bicarakan pastilah tentang bunga yang kutanam secara instant di patung Hokage.

Bagus!

Aku berhasil!

Tou-San, Kaa-San, Ero-Sennin… aku berhasil membuat sesuatu yang sederhana dan membuat istriku bahagia.

"Naruto-Kun… Aku semakin mencintaimu!" oh… ini membuatku semakin tersentuh.. dia bahkan lupa kalo aku sudah berada di usia yang tak pantas lagi menggunakan –Kun di belakang namaku. Tak apa deh.. biarkan seperti ini….

Dan dengan itu…

Naruto sukses membahagiakan Hinata dan mendapatkan 'reward'nya selama tiga tiga malam dengan jeda yang sebentar.

Banyak wanita dan gadis di belahan dunia ingin mendapatkan perlakuan romantis yang sama. Yang membuat para pria menangis karena tak mudah melakukannya.

Dalam seminggu Konoha mendapat keuntungan besar dengan pengunjung yang datang dan para pedagang meraih omset di luar nalar.

Alih alih mendapatkan hukuman dari para petinggi Konoha. Naruto mendapat pujian berlebihan karena melakukan sesuatu untuk kepentingan Konoha. Meski tak ada niatan sama sekali kesana.

~Dan Dengan ini cerita Berakhir…..

* * *

Uuu… uhhh… gimana jelasinnya.?

Ini buruburu, dan hasilnya juga saya gak yakin.

Maaf buat yang udah baca bikin kalian kecewa.

Mohon maaf.

Kalau kalian terhibur, saya cukup senang.

Makasih udah ngeluangin waktu berharga kalian untuk cerita gak jelas gini~~

By the way… Selamat Hari Fluffy NaruHina ^^


End file.
